Stand By Me
by Beautie98
Summary: Born in a world where magic exists Rhiannon Potter and her twin Harry survive an attack from Voldemort on All Hallows Eve, Harry Potter is given his prophecy to defeat the Dark Lord and Rhiannon is given her own. She is the soulmate to the most powerful wizard known to mankind and has a chance for happiness in this new life given to her. Non-Canon, AU
1. Prologue

All Characters related to the Harry Potter world belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Prologue

All was quiet and perfectly _normal_ in the town of Little Whinging especially in the home belonging to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They were as normal as you could get, married and settled down in a nice comfortable home in Surrey with their first and only child Dudley Dursley. Life was normal and _ordinary_ , to them it was perfect. Even though they weren't filthy rich, they still liked to live with money. They were your typical stuck up family with Vernon thinking he was God on Earth and Petunia sticking her abnormally long neck into other peoples business, it was safe to presume that despite how normal these people tried to be, they were as far away from being it as possible.

In Godric's Hollow on the other side of the country whilst the Dursley's slept another family were targeted to be killed, they were the Potters. James and Lily had been school sweethearts and had got married straight out of Hogwarts - a school for the magically gifted. They settled down quickly and happily welcomed their twin children on 31st July 1970. Their names were Harry and Rhiannon Potter and they were spitting image of each other despite their different personalities. It was a dark, cold night on the 31st October 1971 and the Potters knew that something would happen tonight and they wouldn't be able to protect their children. They had gone into hiding a few months earlier after being warned they were a potential target for Lord Voldemort.

It seemed to them now that they had been betrayed by someone close to them, it was far to late to try and run now, their efforts would count for nothing and they would only be putting more people in danger. So they did the next best thing, they vowed with their lives that they would protect their children with their last breath. And they did. Voldemort came swiftly and killed James instantly before proceeding up the stairs to where the children screamed for their parents knowing something was seriously wrong. Lily was offered a final chance to join or die but she refused profusely refusing to commit to something that stood for cruelty and immorality. She was dealt with quickly and Voldemort fired one more curse before he vanished, defeated by a mere child. Harry potter was left with a bleeding raw lightning bolt on his forehead, whilst Rhiannon had been left unscathed.

To cut a long story short, it was decided by the _almighty_ Dumbledore that the children would be taken to the next living blood relatives and this lay with the ever-so-normal Dursley's. Hagrid flew on his motorcycle with the twins swaddled in blankets in the side seat and they fell asleep as they flew over Bristol.

When he reached number 4 Private Drive, he shed a tear as he placed the twins on the door step and Dumbledore left a letter beside them as they quietly left. This is where my story begins. I'm Rhiannon Potter and I have one question for you, Are you ready to hear my story?


	2. Chapter 1

All characters related to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 1

It was yet another sunny day in Surrey and I was left to complete the whole garden for the day making sure the grass was cut to perfection, the flowers were alive and blooming and there was not a weed in sight. It took a lot out of my tiny frame and I didn't have a lot of energy due to the lack of nutrition me and Harry were yet to be given. If i'm being perfectly honest, we have never had a proper meal in our entire existence. I had watched everyday cooking meal after meal for my uncle, aunt and cousin as they gorged themselves on the food I prepared and we had to eat scraps and steal small portions to survive. I couldn't complain though as they gave us shelter and we were both still alive.

My duties were to maintain the garden, cook the food and keep the kitchen clean whilst Harry had to polish the whole house, vacuum everywhere and do everything else that i didn't have to do. We both shared a room, and by room I mean the cupboard under the stairs. It was cramped and never really got cleaned but it was ours. Harry is the older twin and he really took to that role, he was very protective of me and often got punished when he defended me. By nature i was very passive, meek and overall an anxious person with hints of depression. He was the complete opposite being more volatile and quick to provoke, but despite this he really was a teddy bear at heart and i loved him so much.

I was absolutely shattered by the time i had finished the garden and the only thing i had to look forward to was going back to my cupboard. I was too tired to do anything else. I avoided my uncle and cousin like the plague as they didn't feel quite right to me and made me feel quite jumpy. Harry was being shouted at by Petunia as he had cooked instead of me and i felt so guilty because i should be the one in trouble, not him.

It was about 30 minutes later when the door opened and i smiled as i saw a messy haired boy grin at me, _Harry!_ He shut the door behind him and cuddled me closer to him and i sighed in peace. I felt him slump forward fast asleep and i lay there again lost in my thoughts like usual. I thought about all the times we were punished and i just can't understand what we ever did to deserve them. I know we needed to cook and clean to earn our stay in the house even if it was under the stairs but i never understood why we were pushed around a bit if Dudley got bored. It was to my understanding not a fun thing to take advantage of someone smaller or younger than you but he did.

Both Harry and i had numerous scars and previously broken bones and bruises from being tugged the wrong way or pushed into a wall. I even got pushed down the stairs before by _Dudders_ but it was only an _accident_ because we were playing bumper cars. That's what he said and i couldn't even argue against it because i knew the consequences. I eventually fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be more eventful than today.

* * *

I was awoken by the scattering of dust on my face and i sputtered awake knocking Harry in the process. Dudley was running up and down the stairs shouting something i couldn't quite hear. I sighed again preparing for the worst to happen. The cupboard door was flung open and Uncle Vernon's meaty fist and purple face greeted us. He grunted in a rushed voice.

'UP, get UP, NOW'. Harry got up first being the closest to the door and left to go and get ready in the bathroom, i went after as we put on our _Clothes_ for the day. When i say clothes i mean Dudley's old cast offs. I ended up wearing an old white t-shirt that was 8 sizes to big and a pair of trousers that swamped me that much i had to wrap the belt around me twice! After we were both dressed i prepared breakfast for the Dursley's and went to sit next to Harry after cleaning up. We were told that we were going to the zoo. I frowned, we never got to go anywhere. I didn't say anything against it though. I was really excited to go out into the real world i had all but forgotten that a world still existed beyond the walls of this house.

We were given a warning that if any funny business took place when we were out, there would be no food for a week. We sat in silence as we rode to the zoo and as soon as we got there me and Harry gasped as we had never seen anything like it before. I thought it was beautiful. I would say magical but that word was banned from our dictionary curtesy of one Vernon Dursley. There were animals of all kinds big and small, aquatic creatures and forest animals. Little tears appeared in the corner of my eyes as i focused on a snake that appeared to be asleep. Dudley was banging on the window trying to initiate some sort of reaction but he got no satisfaction as the reptile all but ignored him. I walked over once he disappeared and softly placed my hand against the glass.

'It must be so nice just to be in there away from everyone, you can do pretty much all you want, i feel a bit weird talking to an a snake when i know i'll get no reply' I looked up but to my surprise it looked like the boa constrictor was tracking my movements so i continued to speak. 'You're such a beautiful creature and i wish i could have a peaceful life alone, i know it sounds stupid but i feel like i'm a slave to the Dursley's and my life seems monotonous.' I sighed.

 _Be at peace little mistress, great things will come your way, just be patient._ I held my breath in anticipation and wondered if i'd imagined the words, i opened my mouth to reply but not one syllable passed my lips as i was pushed out of the way by my huge cousin. I growled under my breath and glared at him. To my disbelief the glass between him and the snake disappeared and i watched in horror as he fell in and the snake slithered out.

 _We will meet again but until that day keep fighting on..._ he hissed as he slithered away scaring all the other people at the zoo. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and i gave a muted cry in pain as i felt the bone give way.

'WHAT DID YOU DO FREAK?' I shied away from him, my breath coming in short pants as i panicked. I couldn't find any words to say and the next thing i remember is being thrown and locked in the cupboard back home. I wasn't allowed out for the rest of the day and i received no food at all. I heard the cupboard door open again to signal Harry coming in and it was quickly locked again. I cried softly to myself and i felt Harry wrap his arms around me as i fell to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find my list of chores for the day had doubled and i knew instantly why that was. I got glares from everyone sans Harry as i dished out the breakfast. The letter box slammed open as the post for the day landed on the floor. I was made to get it as Dudley didn't like getting up. I made my way to the front door and picked up the post for the day and quickly scanned through to see if there was anything interesting and i couldn't believe my eyes when I saw two letters addressed to Harry and I respectively. As i walked into the lounge area the mail was snatched from my grasp.

'Look Harry and Rhiannon have got letters' Vernon laughed a cruel laugh as he took the letters and when he read the address his face dropped and grew pale. We were sent to our room for the rest of the day and our letters were torn up. I cried as the one thing that should have been seen by me was taken away. The next day more letters came and Uncle Vernon grew more frustrated and began to burn the letters. It continued like this for the rest of the week till the breaking point came. It was a Sunday, Vernon's favourite day of the week - No post on Sunday. It was the first day of this week that we were allowed out to sit in the lounge. We served breakfast to them when suddenly the room started shaking. Letters began flying in from every angle.

'That's it, we're going away, FAR AWAY!' and with that we were all strapped in the car and on the move. I fell asleep on the way and when i woke up Harry was carrying me over to the floor where we were to sleep. We were in the middle of the ocean in a storm and i couldn't be more afraid. Our aunt and uncle got the one bedroom in this abandoned house and Dudley got the sofa and we got the floor. The clocked ticked midnight on Harry's watch which signified our 11th birthday. We exchanged happy birthdays and curled up together to go to sleep.

It was only a few minutes later that a knock echoed through the house and i let out a small scream hiding behind the wall as the door was blown of its hinges. A huge figure blocked the door and a few tears slipped down my face, Dudley hid behind his parents who held a gun pointed towards the man. He came in and introduced himself to Harry asking where i was but i refused to come out. A feminine figure stepped out from behind him and came to where i was standing and i huddled further into the corner ignoring everything else that was going on in the room. She reached out a hand and pulled back her hood revealing the face of an angel. She was beautiful with big grey eyes and curly black hair.

'Hello little witchling, I've come to talk to you about Hogwarts a school for the magically gifted' She whispered and i gasped and shook my head profusely denying her words.

'I don't have magic, magic is for freaks' I whimpered and she sighed bringing me into her arms as i sobbed. I buried my face in her neck as she whispered something to Hagrid and then there was a crack and i saw no more. When i awoke i was in a bed, and the same woman was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

'Don't be frightened, little witchling, you are a very special girl who has been gifted with magic, very powerful magic if i say so myself. You may have noticed small outbursts of uncontrolled magic. But it's perfectly normal.' I just nodded as she continued to speak softly to me. 'You will stay here for tonight then we will go and get your supplies tomorrow. Rest well my little one.' I closed my eyes as she softly brushed my hair and i slipped off into the world of dreams...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I awoke the next morning I was more aware of my surroundings. The bed was the best thing I've ever slept on, though others may disagree with me slightly as they haven't had to sleep on a floor their whole life. If I was alone, however, I think I'm that used to the floor that I would automatically sleep there if not for my own benefit but for the comfort of familiarity. The walls were a light beige and there were two chairs near a small window looking out onto the street.

I rubbed my eyes gently blinking to wake myself up and I noticed the beautiful woman from before. Come to think of it beautiful didn't even come close to her looks and did her no justice at all. She was of medium height possibly 5'5 at most and had a slender build. She had soft curves in all the right places and made me feel self-conscious of my own figure. Her hair was like a raven's wing, straight long locks that fell to just below her bust framing the face of an angel. Her eyes were grey pools of mist, calm and cool but I had a slight feeling that they would change depending on her mood. You could see the intelligence swirling within them. Her complexion was a pale ivory but it suited her.

'Good Morning little one' She whispered rising from her previous spot in the chair. She came to stand beside me where i was just beginning to sit up. She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and i could feel her love flooding the room. It made me want to cry as i felt i didn't belong in her presence. I gave her a shy wave and a small smile which in turn she gave me a dazzling smile that made my heart ache. She felt safe, she felt like home.

'Today we're going to be shopping for your belongings ready for Hogwarts, do not fret, your brother went with another member of staff, Hagrid, and is being well looked after. So whenever you're ready just let me know and we'll be on our way' I sat there for a few minutes trying to process everything she had told me and i felt myself panic.

'But...But i can't go there, i don't have magic, magic is for freaks. I also don't have any money either, my aunt and uncle are going to be so angry. Please take me back, please 'I all but begged, and save me from further punishment. I added mentally. She let out a sigh and sat beside me taking my hand. I relaxed instantly in her gentle grip as she began to explain to me exactly what was going to happen.

'Magic is not for freaks, it is for the talented, it is a gift for those who are special and for those who deserve it and i know without a shadow of a doubt that you have that spark just like your parents did, just like your brother has. Your aunt and uncle will never set sights on you if i have my way, they are despicable, and the worst kind of people out there and they do not deserve to breathe let alone have children of their own. Your parents also were quite wealthy people and have left you and Harry enough to see you live comfortably for centuries. Besides i have decided to take you on as my ward, and what is mine also belongs to you'.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears as she finished speaking and i felt like i lost control of my body as i flung myself towards her, wrapping my arms around her middle and burying my face in her neck as i sobbed softly. She ran her hands through my dark curly hair and she softly hushed me whispering words of encouragement. We pulled apart as she helped me to stand and helped me get ready for going out.

* * *

It was but a short while later when we left the room ready to get my school supplies. She transfigured my old rags into beautiful items of clothing. Gone were Dudley's old clothes and in their place was a beautiful silky green dress, that had three quarter length sleeves that ended just past my elbows and came down to my knees where my legs were covered in a pair of tights. To keep me warm she gave me a hooded cloak that reached the floor but also covered my face leaving me unidentifiable to the public protecting me from those who would love to pester me over the defeat of Voldemort. When she whispered the spell and the clothes miraculously changed my heart nearly burst out of my chest. It was amazing, it was real!

We entered Diagon Alley minutes later and began to explore all the different shops. To be honest I was excited, but frightened of all the people, I'd never been around so many in all my life. I clung to the witch's hand who I still didn't know the name of. Still didn't know the name of... God I'm so stupid, how could i forget to ask her name! I turned quickly on the spot almost falling over.

'I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I forgot to ask your name' she still smiled at me and bent down to look at me at eye level.

'My name little one is Rowena, Rowena Ravenclaw' I smiled back and gave her my thanks, she already knew my name so i knew introducing myself would be pointless. We carried on walking till we got to the uniform shop. Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. We stepped inside the shop where a few other customers were looking round at the various items of clothing displayed around the store.

'Ah, another one for Hogwarts I see Rowena' a kind old lady called out. She was very small in height with white hair and kind blue eyes. She ushered me onto a sort of circled stage where she pulled out a measuring tape and began her way of fitting me for a uniform. It didn't take long at all before she bagged up all my school uniform and Rowena picked up a few more items despite my protest and added them to the others to purchase. I watched in amazement as she shrunk the bag in front of my eyes so it was small enough to fit in a pocket in her long cloak. After that we left to go to the wand store.

When i walked in i noticed the shop was in disarray, wand boxes were everywhere and anywhere and behind a small desk was an old man with slightly pointed ears and piercing blue eyes. I could immediately tell that this man was very intelligent and i suppose he would have to be in order to determine which wizard or witch belonged with which wand.

'Miss Potter, I've been expecting you' I frowned softly but shook it off continuing to listen to him. 'Try this one, 11 inch willow, bendy with a phoenix feather core'. I anxiously gripped it and to my disappointment nothing happened. I tried waving it but still nothing. I sighed and gave it back feeling a squeeze on my shoulder for encouragement by the witch who brought me here.

'Never mind, here try this one 9 inch oak, unbending with a hippogriff hair' Again i took the wand and held it in my grasp but nothing until i gave it a wave and the large glass vase exploded. I all but threw the wand on the desk and crouched down low muttering apologies.

'Miss Potter, you're not the first person to do that and you certainly won't be the last, its ok, nobody is hurt. Come and try this wand' I stood up determined that this was going to be the last wand as i couldn't bare breaking anything else. '13 inch sycamore unbending with a duel core of basilisk scale and a dragon heartstring. This is a very powerful wand that requires you to be firm with your casting but is capable of great things.' I picked it up preparing for it not to be suited to me, however, this was not the case. I felt a rush of power travel through me and saw both Mr Olivander and Rowena share a smile and then i knew that this was the wand for me.

Once it was payed for we were on our way again and reached our final stop, the book shop. Flourish and Blotts. Words could not describe the inside of this shop, it was covered in books from ceiling to the floor, it was beautiful and had a lulling atmosphere that made you want to grab anything and sit down and never leave. I struggled on where to start. I grabbed the books off the list that was required for all first years and selected a few extra for leisurely reading when i got bored. After paying for them Rowena grabbed my arm and we disappeared with a familiar crack.

When i got my bearings i realised that this place was unfamiliar but had a homey feeling to it. I figured that this was her personal private home. I stood there waiting for her to speak again, but she didn't say a word at all almost waiting for me to say something first. But I'll let you know that i didn't have any words that came to mind, in fact i was speechless. I knew from this moment on my life would never go back to the way it was. I may never even have to set sights on 4 Private Drive for as long as i shall live. But i do know that deep down my life can only go up. Fair enough i still had a long way to go considering all i had been through whilst living with my blood relatives.

I would have to break bad habits and get used to living what would be considered a normal life, or as normal as a witch could live. Oh well, I'll just have to see how it goes.


End file.
